Breaking Down
by ByakuyaxRenji
Summary: Set in and around episode 12, Lin Bei Fong finally breaks down in the arms of Katara.


Authors Note: Another short piece about Lin Bei Fong, set near the end of Legend of Korra.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to LoK.

* * *

It felt strange to be in the South Pole even though I knew it was Korra's best chance of having her bending restored but when Katara entered the room and told us that there was nothing she could do, my heart sank a little more. If my Aunt Katara, the best healer in the Southern Water tribe and perhaps the best healer in the world couldn't help the Avatar then what hope did I have of being able to bend the earth once more.

Despite Korra leaving and the concern laced across everyone's features it was with a little surprise that I felt myself being tugged into the room Korra had just left, my Aunt it seemed determined to at least converse with me for a while before I ultimately left the South Pole once more.

I heard the doors close as Katara released my hand concern lacing her features as I turned to face her,

"You don't have to be strong for me, I know you Lin." her voice laced with concern and motherly love that I remembered from my youth and despite how heavy my armour felt I found myself falling easily into her arms; my head coming to rest on her shoulder as I sobbed not only for the loss of my bending but for my own failings.

She soothed my aching soul far longer than perhaps I thought she would but then again she had been more of a Mother to me than an Aunt in the years since Toph died, we only really separated when my relationship with Tenzin ended and even then it was me that put the distance between us. It felt safe and loving to be in her embrace once more, all my fears slowly falling away as I held onto the one constant in my life beside Tenzin.

"She would be so proud of you." Katara's words caused a sob to escape my lips and I couldn't help but hold onto her tighter,

"He almost got them, I wasn't…I wasn't as strong as her." my voice cracked as another sob fell, despite all my skill I had only taken down one airship before I had been captured. The feat of my Mother weighing heavily on my shoulders and her exploits from the Hundred Year War, I had tried not to remember those tales from Uncle Sokka but as I leapt from Oogi onto the Equalists ship; I couldn't help but remember that particular one.

The memory of the story was clear although my Mother told it slightly differently than my Uncle, she recalled it as being the day she almost died and if it hadn't been for my Aunt Suki; she would have plummeted to the molten ground below. But still she had been able to bend the metal of those ships and prevent them from reaching the Earth Kingdom, I had only managed to destroy one and Tenzin still got captured and I had lost the last connection to my Mother.

"But he and his family are safe, in no small part to you and for that I am grateful. So very grateful Lin that you would risk everything for them despite the unease you still feel." Katarra's words hit a little harder than I thought they would, after everything I had done she still saw the young woman who had fled Air Temple Island when Tenzin told me there was no future for us, when I had stood there and readily agreed with him despite how it hurt to admit such a thing.

Katara was right of course but it had never been about my feelings in that moment, when I turned back to look at Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema and Rohan I knew that it was about saving the last of the Airbenders, telling Tenzin not to turn back was merely my way of saying goodbye to him without actually saying it.

"It hurts so much." I admitted still sobbing freely in her arms, "I can't feel the earth, I can't hear my Mother anymore." despite my admission she held me close continuing to rub small circles across my back until the commotion from the other room caught our attention. Slowly I unwound myself from her embrace and hastily wiped my eyes, offering her a small smile in thanks for her comfort before I steeled my emotions once more.

I was after all a Bei Fong and we never showed weakness although being here with Katara had brought out my softer side once more. Slowly I moved out from the room Katara had brought me into, so as to learn what all the commotion was about. The atmosphere had lifted suddenly and where once there had been despair hope seemed to fill the room as Korra was being embraced in a group hug by just about everyone minus myself and Katara.

I remained back not wanting to intrude on this moment, it didn't feel like it was my place too and then Korra noticed me and Katara and broke out of her friends hold before gliding over to us,

"I finally got in touch with my spiritual side." she explained a huge smile upon her features, "Aang restored my bending and showed me how I could restore it to others." Korra added, causing me to look at her in both hope and awe; this was my chance to re-connect with the earth and more importantly to hear my Mother once more.

I managed to nod, words failing me in that very moment despite my renewed hope that I would once more feel my beloved earth and whilst I was eager to see if Korra could restore my bending, I could see that we all needed to rest first,

"Why don't we eat and rest, tomorrow is a new dawn after all." I manage the hope evident in my voice despite my best efforts to hold it back, as I look around the room at what I can only describe now as my extended family once more.


End file.
